disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
First Kiss
"First Kiss" is the second episode of the season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the second of the overall series. It premiered on October 19, 2007. In this episode, Justin is given several chances to receive his first kiss when Alex repeatedly turns back time. The New York Mets consider Max's sandwich as a contender to become the team's official sandwich. Synopsis The episode starts with Max making his own sub. He brags about how everyone eats it. Justin's a little disgusted and shows off his own sandwich, which is more normal. Alex and Harper come. Harper tries to get Justin's attention, but then his girlfriend comes. A guy comes in and buys Max's sandwich. Justin's girlfriend, whose name is Miranda, wants to make the whole sub ship black. They leave soon after that. Harper complains about why Justin's going out with her. Meanwhile, the man who bought Max's sandwich tells Jerry that he wants to consider using Max's sandwich as the official sandwich of the New York Mets. Jerry and Theresa happily accept. Alex is confused at what was going on. She and Harper just leave. The next scene shows Jerry and Theresa trying to get Max to remake the sandwich. Max is trying to remember. He says that he put in yogurt. That disgusts his parents. Jerry and Theresa decide to just use anything to find the perfect combination of the sandwich. Later, Justin and Miranda are walking around Waverly Place. Harper looks and is still incredibly jealous. When Miranda tries to kiss Justin, Justin's nervous and just shakes her hand. Alex complains about it and argues with Justin. She says if Justin doesn't kiss Miranda, then they're relationship might end. Justin says that he never kissed a girl. Alex takes $5 from him and tells him to just take Miranda somewhere. She also takes 5 $1 bills from Justin (totaling 5 MORE bucks). Later, Max and Jerry are trying to remember how to make the sandwich by using a crystal ball. The crystal ball breaks by accident. Jerry gets Justin to use a time spell to reverse the crystal ball accident. Jerry says that it's used to solve a mistake in the past. He also tells his kids to not use the spell and to not ask any questions. Alex takes $5 from Jerry. She brags about it to Justin saying, "deja vu, ah Justin." At their school, Justin says that Miranda wanted to go to a different place. Alex complains that he has to kiss Miranda or else. Alex says that a lot of guys will want to go with Miranda. She talks to a guy about Miranda and he starts asking Miranda out. Alex quickly takes the Spanish teacher and tells Justin to kiss her. Justin leaves and complains to her about his relationship with Miranda. At their living room, Alex keeps bragging about how she knows relationships. Justin complains. Then, he says that he's ready to kiss Miranda. Montage music suddenly pops up. In the montage, he's kissing jello, which creeps out Jerry. He's kissing a soccer ball with lipstick. This disturbs Max and Theresa. Later, he's dancing with a broom, which creeps out Alex. Later, Max is still trying to recreate his sandwich. Jerry's getting frustrated. Later, Max finds out that he needs gravy for the sandwich. He tastes it and realizes that that's the sandwich. Meanwhile, Miranda and the new guy are watching the movies. Miranda rants about corporate America for some reason. Justin gives the new guy $20 to get out while he talks to Miranda about what's going on. Miranda complains that he only treats him as a friend. Alex quickly comes out and gets excited. Harper is also around disguised as a movie seat. She tries to crawl around as Alex laughs at her. Miranda and Justin try to kiss, but they bump their noses by accident. Later, Miranda starts to get worried. The next time they try to kiss, they spill soda by accident. Justin tries to napkins. Alex tries to use the time spell. Harper spills soda on Justin. The time spell happens and Justin kisses a fat man's stomach. Alex uses the time spell again. Meanwhile, the New York Mets managers try out Max's sandwich and happily accept it. Then, Alex's time spell affects them. The managers complain that the taste sounds familiar and reject it. Jerry and Theresa complain that someone's using the time spell. So, this leads to a scene with Alex using the time spell seventeen times. Jerry comes and complains about why she keeps using the time spell. Then, Jerry lets Alex use the time spell an eighteenth time to let Justin have his first kiss. Later at the sub shop, Theresa complains about how the managers rejected the sandwich after tasting one last time. Alex brags about having her first kiss. Justin realizes that it's a lie and plans to tell it in front of the whole school. In the last scene, Justin and Miranda are kissing again. Alex comes, pulls a guy, and kisses him. She leaves while the new guy chases her. Justin and Miranda bump their noses again. Notes *Alex uses the rewind spell 18 times. *The spell used in the episode is "McReary Time Reary" *The UK airdate for this episode was November 3, 2007 Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle *Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Larkin-Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo Guest starring *Lucy Hale: Miranda *Wayne Federman: Mr.Kaminsky *Bryant Johnson: Matt *Jim Wise: Mr.Malone Gallery NKmhhiyr_o.jpg U8GwvGt4_o.jpg HRLHJmws_o.jpg VDtWZl30_o.jpg Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Episodes